


Fly Away

by itsjustafeeling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustafeeling/pseuds/itsjustafeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna leads a troubled life and secrets are hidden until she meets Harry Styles? Jenna wants to find out more about the secrets and Harry can help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it! :)

An Angel whispered  
take my hand and  
come with me  
your work here is done.

I went away to a place  
where there's no tears, nor sorrow  
only laughter and smiles,  
there will.....


	2. We learn to live with the pain

            “Thanks for letting me stay the night!” I yelled to my friend as I was heading out the door. “Hopefully my dad and brother aren't as drunk as they were.” I laughed a little.

            “Yeah, if you ever need a place to stay, I’m always here.” She looked concerned.

            I sighed. “It’s not what you think. They just…don’t have the best personality when they’re drunk I suppose?” I didn't want to tell her. “Thanks again, Sarah.”

            Sarah was twenty and living on her own. I was only seventeen and was still living with my dad and brother. My mom left us years ago and until recently, I never understood why. I always hated her for it but now that I’m older, I understand everything and I can’t wait to leave myself.

            I took a short cut home to get there quicker before my dad and brother started to worry. They've always told me not to go this way but I never listened. I have gone home this way many times and nothing has happened. The only bad thing was that I have never gone this way at night because there is an alley I have to pass through. I gulped and took in some air before I started walking through the dark eerie alley. I heard some guys mutter under their breath and felt two hot pair of eyes staring at me so I quickened my pace just a little. A hand grabbed my shoulder.

            “What are you doing out so late, miss? Need a ride home?” One of the strange men asked me.

            “No, I’m okay.” I said quickly. I shrugged the hand off of my shoulder and continued walking then a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

            “We couldn't let a girl like you just walk home by herself.” The man said creepily. I stood frozen with fear as they jerked my body into theirs.

            “Let me go!” I screamed and tried to push them away from me. I screamed as loud as I could for help. “Please, someone help me!”

            The two men just laughed and shoved me to the ground on my stomach. My face was being pushed into the gravel so I turned it to the side. They held my hands behind my back and started pulling up my shirt. Oh god, this is it. I’m going to die right here and now. This is not how I wanted to die. I started crying and sniffling. They pulled my shirt over my head. I started crying a little harder when they unhooked my bra strap.

            “Get your bloody hands off of her.” An angry voice yelled from the front of me. It’s a man with a deep, husky voice. I can’t make out any physical details because it was too dark. They got off of me and the man ran towards them and tackled them down.

            "Run!" He screamed at me and I didn't hesitate. I ran away as fast as I could. I didn't stop running until I made it home. I breathed heavily and hunched over to try and catch my breath. I looked at the clock of my phone as I opened the door. It's only eleven o clock. They won't be angry I said to myself, even though it was a complete lie.

            "Jenna!" A voice boomed from the living room. I gulped and walked into the living room.

            "I'm home.." My voice trailed off. I started shaking because I was so scared. He moved up from the chair walked towards me. His eyes were bloodshot red and his breath reeked of alcohol. He took in a quick breath and slapped me across the cheek, leaving a red hand print. I winced and fell to the floor. My eyes teared up from the stinging. My lips trembled and little whimpers came out.

            “You little shit. I told you to be home an hour ago. What the fuck were you thinking?”

            “I-I’m sorry. Something happened…”

            “You went through the shortcut didn't you?” He said angrily. “I fucking told you to never go that way.” He raised he leg and kicked me in the shin repeatedly.

            “Please stop!” I cried. He then kicked me in the stomach and I curled up in a ball to ease the pain.

            “You piece of shit daughter. No wonder your mother left.”

            I coughed and tried to breathe normally. “She left because of you.” The instant that left my mouth, I wanted to take it back.

            He kicked me right in the head. “Don’t you fucking blame that shit on me. You know it’s your fault you shit head.” He spit in my face. “Go to your god damn room and don’t come out.”

            He grabbed my forearms, took me up the stairs, threw me into the hall and tears fell from my eyes. As I closed the door, I said under my door, “Drunken ass bastard”, laid on my bed and fell asleep.


	3. Take me there

            I woke up with the bright light shining in my eyes and I was extremely sore. I noticed that bruises darkened where my dad had grabbed and kicked me. I couldn’t imagine what my face looked like so I got and went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and my right cheek was bruised and swollen.

            “Oh my god.” I softly touched my hand to it. I had a little bit of black under my eye. How am I going to cover this up? It’s suppose to be about ninety degrees today, how am I going to cover these up? I have to wear long sleeves and pants. I couldn’t risk people finding out about this. I can say I fell down and hit doorknob or something.

            I put on the only long sleeve I had in my closet, a light sweater and then some jeans. I was going shopping with Sarah today and I’ll be outside most of the day. I was a little nervous but I can do this. I quietly opened and then shut my door to not disturb my brother or dad. I only have 5 more months until I can move out of this cursed house.

                                                                                                                                                ~

            “Why are you wearing that? Aren’t you hot and what happened to your face. Holy shit, Jenna.” Sarah asked me when I went up to her.

            “Actually, I’m pretty cold today. I don’t know why and I fell and hit it on a doorknob. You know how clumsy I am.” I laughed a little.

            “Uh-huh. Right. Anyways, lets go.”

            I trailed behind her. I knew she was suspicious but I couldn’t bring myself to tell her the truth. We spent hours shopping. I looked at the weather on my phone and it was almost hitting a hundred degrees. I could feel myself getting faint so I sat down at a table.

            “You okay? You look a little pale.”

            “Yeah, I just need to rest—“ I looked up and stopped talking. A strange man was sitting across from me and I had no idea where Sarah was. I must have looked shocked because he chuckled to himself. “I’m sorry; I thought you were my friend.”

            He looked about twenty-one with curly brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. A well built body with tattoos going down his upper arm and on his chest.

            “Um, I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you sitting here?”

            He looked disappointed when I said that. “You don’t recognize me?”

            I sat there just staring at him.

            “From last night?”

            Then it clicked. “You saved me last night. Oh my god, thank you so much. I owe you big time. I’ll do anything to repay you.”

            “Anything?” His eyebrows raised and a smirk spread across his face.

            “Um, yeah anything I guess.”

            He chuckled. "Actually, there is something I had in mind." He reached for my hand that was resting on the table. I blushed a little. He took it my hand and kissed it with his mouth and by this point I turned all shades of red.

            I pulled back my hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing. I don't even know you!" I said loudly. I gathered my things from the table, got up and quickly left to try and find Sarah but long after he was right behind me.

            "Why are you following me?" I said looking straight.

            His breathe came close to my ear and it froze me in place. "Because you seem interesting…" His hot breathe made me shiver.

            "We'll I'm not interesting nor am I interested. So if you could leave me--" he grabbed my arm before I could walk away. I winced a little but he didn't notice, or at least I don't think.

            "You know I'm curious why you would pick today, the hottest day so far, to wear a sweater and jeans."

            I gulped.

            "Not to mention that awful bruise on your face. Let me look at it." He tugged me into his body and lifted my chin up with his hand. And when our eyes met, I know he felt something go through my body because he tensed up as it did.

            "I-I fell and h-hit a doorknob. I'm really clumsy." I laughed a little. “Why do I even have to explain myself to you, it’s none of your business.”

            "Jenna!" Someone shouted my name. He released me and after that he vanished, almost like he was never here.

            "Jenna, who were you talking to?" Sarah looked at me.

            "I honestly don't know. I didn’t even get his name.”

            “Hey, he was pretty cute from what I saw. She winked at me.

            I rolled my eyes. “And a total creeper. He looks dangerous.”

            “Just your type.” She laughed and grabbed my arm and we headed back to her apartment.


	4. It's Just a Feeling

            I never thought of myself as the pretty, popular type. I never went to parties. I didn't do anything. I never really had a lot of friends, but the ones I do have are all I need. My family has never been the close type of family.

            I looked into my vanity mirror as I brushed my long, wet, brown, curly hair. I put down my brush and looked at my blue eyes. I touched the wrinkles and the bruises that had formed on my face. Even years after all the incidents that have happened, the scares are still there and will always be a part of me. I shook my head to try and rid of the painful memories. It’s been weeks since I last saw that mysterious guy. I owed him everything I could possibly give him for saving me. I honestly couldn't stop thinking about him. He invaded my thoughts and my dreams. I also got to thinking about why he saved me. Was it just pure luck that he saw that happening or was it something more? Did he actually know me and stalked me? I shook my head at that thought. Either way, I am grateful for him. He’s a little cheeky but I feel as if…

            I lost my train of thought by the sound of a thumping hit against my window. I tried to peer from the side of the blinds but it was too dark out too see.

            “Pss. Jenna, open your window.”

            It was Brandon. I opened the window. “Brandon, what are you doing? It’s almost midnight. Dad is going to be so angry if he finds out you missed curfew.” He climbed up the ivory wall up next to my window. I could smell the alcohol spewing out of his mouth from his breath.

            “Have you been drinking again?” I waved my hand in front of my mouth as he climbed in.

            “Yeah, so what?” He slurred. “Dad won’t find out about this.” Then he punched me on the arm very hard.

            “Ow, that really hurt. You’d know I’d never tell on you.”

            “I know..but you can never trust anyone.” He pushed me down onto the ground.

            “Brandon stop, dad will hear.” He put a knee on each side of my waist and put his hands by my head.

            “I have to Jenna. He threatens to kill me all the time if I don’t…he really hates you and I don’t know why. I was actually supposed to do more but I just can’t. You’re my little sister.” He sniffed. My brother is an emotional wreck whenever he was wasted.

            “I don’t understand. If that bastard was as man as he talks he would come up here and beat me himself.” I looked up as I said that and my dad was standing in the door. He looked so angry and smelled like beer again. He walked over and dragged me out of my room by my hair.

            “Let go of me!” I cried out. He threw me against the wall and punched me right in the eye. It swelled shut and punched me in the jaw and nose then multiple times in the stomach. He started kicking me as hard as he could in the arms and legs then he turned me to the side and kicked my back many times. I thought I was dead. I felt dead. I couldn’t feel anything anymore. This was the worst episode he has had.

            He dragged me by my hair again and threw me out onto the sidewalk.

            “If I ever see your face in this house again, I will kill you.”

            Kill. The word repeated in my head over and over. I almost wanted him to kill me so the pain would go away, physically and emotionally. I had nothing left. No home and no family. No one except for Sarah.

            I laid there for a few minutes trying to regain my eyesight but it never came. I got up and wondered into the unknown. I had no way of contacting anyone. I tried my best to go in the direction of Sarah’s house but I got to what I think was the town square then I fell in the middle of the sidewalk. I moaned out a cry for help.

            “Call an ambulance!” Someone screamed but it started fading and so was I.

            “Jenna?” was the last thing I heard.


End file.
